


Shiro Just Wants To Be Helpful

by Katryne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, M/M, MPreg metions, Male Lactation, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryne/pseuds/Katryne
Summary: Shiro just wants to help Keith with his heats. Will Keith be able to accept it?





	1. Chapter 1

“No Shiro!” Keith said firmly. “Not for this.”

“Why not?” Shiro asked. “I have told you from the beginning I don’t mind helping.”

“That’s not the problem.” Keith said. “It’s everything else that goes with it.”

“Actually, I do know what goes with it.” Shiro said not meeting Keith’s eyes. “I talked to Kolivan.”

“Are you insane?” Keith shouted at Shiro. “He’s and Alpha, it’s not good for him to know I’m in heat.”

“He already does, Keith.” Shiro said calmly. “He’s mated already. She’s in the Blade also.”

“So.” Keith says pouting and crossing his arms. “I’m still an Omega and Alpha’s respond to that. Besides, why did you feel like you could discuss me with him?”

“Because you wouldn’t talk to me. You won’t let me help with your heats and I hate that.” Shiro said. “I know we just made this relationship official, but I can handle it. Please, Keith? I want to help. I hate seeing you miserable.”

Keith stands there staring at Shiro’s face searching for something, then starts. “You’re human, Shiro. I might hurt you. My heats last three days. Can you keep up? What are you going to do when I need you to knot me and you can’t? “

Shiro smiles a little and says “Kolivan gave me a toy that supposed to help with the knot thing.”

“Shiro!” Keith says in a high-pitched voice. “What the hell?”

“I wanted to know what to expect so I could help you.” Shiro says calmly.

“What if I hurt you?” Keith whispers. “I can’t handle if I hurt you in my … haze.”

“You won’t.” Shiro says. “Besides, what’s a few scratches. I’ve had much worse injuries and you’ve left scratches before. I kind of liked it.”

At the memory of their first time and the scratches he left down Shiro’s back (one set lightly scaring), Keith blushes bright red. “There’s one more thing.” Keith pauses, looking up at Shiro. “I…I…”

Keith can’t continue and buries his head in his hands. “I can’t do this.” He says to the floor.

Shiro grabs his hands away from his face and makes Keith look up at him. “What, you can tell me anything, you know that.”

Keith, brighter red than he has ever been before, mumbles “I leak milk out of my, my….” And gestures at his chest.

Shiro raises his eyebrows in surprise “Really?” he asks.

“Yeah.” Keith says quietly. “That’s going to be a huge turnoff, isn’t it?”

Keith peeks up at Shiro through his fringe and sees him shake his head. “Of course, it’s not a turnoff. It’s actually a little hot.”

“Are you serious?” Keith says incredulous.

“Yeah.” Shiro says. “I kind of want to see.”

“Perv.” Keith says, finally smiling.

“When it comes to you, always.” Shiro says kissing him gently. “Are you going to trust me to help next heat?”

“We can try.” Keith relents. “You’d better rest up, it should hit next week.”

“So soon?” Shiro askes.

“Yeah, it’s been coming more frequently since you and I started…..this.” Keith says gesturing between the two of them.

“This.” Shiro nudges Keith with his nose. “I thought I was your boyfriend.”

“If you decide to continue helping me with heats you’ll be my mate eventually.” Keith shoots back at Shiro.

“Wait.” Shiro starts excitedly. “I can still be your mate even though I’m human?”

“Mostly.” Keith answers. 

“Mostly?” Shiro questions.

“Ok, completely.” Keith huffs out. “We just might have trouble making pups.”

“Well, we’ll just have to practice a lot.” Shiro says. “Do you mind having a human mate?”

“Shiro, don’t be an idiot.” Keith says and actually stomps his foot. “You are the ONLY person I would let mate me.”

The grin on Shiro’s face was worth any embarrassment that the entire conversation had brought Keith.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get down to business. Discussing what Keith needs and how Shiro can meet his needs.

A few days later.

 

“Hey Shiro.” Keith asks during a routine sparing session together.

“What’s up.” Shiro answers before pinning Keith to the mat.

“Hang on.” Keith grunts out and manages to twist his hips just so making Shiro lose his grip and thus freeing himself to pin Shiro.

“Ok.” Keith says when he’s sure Shiro is good and pinned. He folded his arms across Shiro’s chest and propped himself up so he could see Shiro’s face. “We need to talk about when my heat comes and how we are going to do this. Also, I want to see the toy that Kolivan gave you.”

Shiro put his arm behind his head and with his robotic arm he started rubbing Keith’s back. “Ok, how do you want to do this. I don’t exactly think the practice room is a good place to talk about this.”

“I know.” Keith smiled. “I just like pinning you.”

Shiro grinned and said, “Good, I like being pinned by you.”

Keith blushed and swatted Shiro’s chest but didn’t bother moving. “Come to my room after our meetings this evening. And bring the toy.”

“Sounds good.” Shiro agreed. He glanced over at the clock and said “We still have about half an hour before we need to shower, what should we do to pass the time?”

“Well……. there’s some paperwork we could get ready before the meetings.” Keith said.

Shiro shook his head negatively. “I don’t want to do paperwork right now.” He said.

“Umm, we’re on kitchen detail today. Want to get a head start on that?” Keith suggested smiling angelically. 

Shiro grunted and didn’t move.

“No?” Keith said in a light voice. He pursed his lips, and pretended to think. “There’s always video games with Pidge and Lance.” Keith finally suggested with a shit eating grin on his face.

At that Shiro roared and rolled Keith over, firmly pinning him this time. “You are a little shit; did you know that?” Shiro asked in an exasperated voice.

Wiggling slightly to get his arms free, he threw them around Shiro’s neck pressing himself even closer to his boyfriend. “Maybe.” He teased “But you love it.” 

Shiro drew his brows down and moved closer to Keith’s face. Just before he claimed Keith’s lips he whispered “Maybe I do.”

Keith spent the next 30 minutes remembering all the reasons he loved Shiro and his new detachable robotic arm. 

 

“See you in a few.” Keith said to Shiro as they were gathering their things from their last meeting.

“Yeah” Shiro answered back. “Let me grab….it and I’ll be right there.”

“Ok.” Keith said as they separated to go to their rooms. Usually they stayed in Shiro’s room every night (it was bigger), but Keith’s was set up for an Omega and an Omega in heat no less.

About five minutes later Shiro entered Keith’s room carrying a paper bag. He saw Keith sitting on his bed waiting. “Alright, show me this toy and then we’ll talk about this.” Keith said “I’m still scared I’ll hurt you.”

Shiro sat down behind Keith and pulled him to sit between his legs and leaning against his chest. “I told you, scratches and a few bruises don’t bother me. We do that normally.” He said to Keith and at an incredulous look from Keith added “Sometimes.”

“Yeah, but this time I’ll be a little less in control. I’m half Galra, I’m strong.” Keith said quietly.

“Keith!” Shiro said firmly. “I have fought Galra before, I know how to keep myself safe. And I don’t think you’ll hurt me more than any other time we’ve been together. Let’s try this time and see how it goes. If you hurt me to badly I promise I won’t ask to help you again.” 

“Ok.” Keith said, more to himself than Shiro. “Ok, let’s try this.”

Shiro just held Keith closer until he was ready to continue.

A few moments later Keith turned sideways and threw his legs over one of Shiro’s. “Show me this toy that supposed to knot me.”

Shiro grabbed the paper bag and pulled the bright purple toy out. It was, large. No, extra large is closer to the truth. Right now, it looked like a long dildo with a hollow core. Keith took the toy and it changed shape in his hands. “What?” Keith exclaimed dropping it quickly. 

The toy returned to its normal shape. Shiro picked it up and started to explain. “Ok, Kolivan said that this was invented for human/galara parings. It reacts to the hormones in the galara omega’s body. It takes the shape of Alpha galara’s genitals. You are supposed to slide it over my dick when you need to be knotted. When it’s in you it’ll respond to the rise in your hormone levels and start to grow a knot at it’s base when you are ready.”

Keith looked a little horrified but also really interested. He grabbed the toy again and it extended a little and started to get thicker. “Wow, this is insane. So, you can knot me even though you are a human?”

“Yeah.” Shiro smiled. “I hope it works.”

“There’s only one problem.” Keith said not looking away from the toy. He had started to fondle the tip as it expanded. “You said I had to put it on you. By the time I am far enough to need a knot I won’t be able to function rationally enough to get it on you.”

It was Shiro’s turn to blush and look to the side. “What?” Keith demanded.

“Umm, Kolivan said that I could just use it on you like it is and it would change when it reacted to your hormones. Uhh, because your slick would be all over it, it would stay the shape you needed it long enough for me to put it on and then put it in you with me still wearing it.” Shiro managed to get out.

Keith raised his eyebrows and said “Kinky.”

“Yeah.” Shiro coughed out.

“Are you hard?” Keith asked, bouncing a little against Shiro’s lap.

Shiro sighed at Keith and said “Of course I am, we are talking about me fucking you over and over. Plowing you ass not only with myself but a toy that will keep you pinned to me for 22.23 ticks.”

“Ok, wait. 22.23 minutes. Where did you get such an exact number, what is that?” Keith asked.

“It was in the instruction manual. I guess the optimal knotting time is 22.23 ticks.” Shiro answered.

“Right.” Keith said. “I guess we’ll find out. Ok, about the rest of the heat. It lasts three days. I’m crazy horny. I will wear you out and by the end I’ll be worn out. I’ll need you to be able to take me over and over until I am satisfied. Usually I use a toy or I take a suppressant, but they don’t work as well. And….” Keith stopped mid-sentence and buried his face in Shiro’s chest mumbling something intelligible. 

“Keith, I can’t understand you.” Shiro said, hugging him tightly. “You can tell me everything you need, remember.”

Keith pulled away so his mouth wasn’t muffled by Shiro’s chest and answered “And I lactate. I told you that. I’ll need …. help reliving that also.” 

Shiro gently rubbed his back and asked, “What do you mean, Kolivan didn’t mention lactation at all when we were talking about heats.”

“It’s not very common, I just happen to be an omega that lactates.” Keith talks to Shiro’s chest. “I’ll need you to … milk… me. My chest gets full and it starts to hurt.”

“Ok, I can do that.” Shiro says slowly. “How do I do that without hurting you?”

“Umm, you can just squeeze the nipple and kind of massage the tissue around it. It’ll come out pretty well that way.” Keith said, ears turning bright red. “You won’t hurt me though, it … uh … feels….feels.” he trails off.

“Feels?” Shiro says waiting.

Keith looked up at Shiro and then squeezed both eyes shut and forced out “It feels good, I like it.” Then peeked at Shiro through one squinted eye.

“Oh, ok.” Shiro smiled. “I think I’ll really like that also.”

“You really are a perv.” Keith said echoing is sentiments from the last time they talked about it.

“Yes I am.” Shiro said with a serious face. “When it comes to you I am completely obsessed.”

They both sat there grinning at each other stupidly for a few minutes when Shiro voiced a question. “What did you do before when you needed to be milked?”

“I had a small pump.” Keith said. “It’s in the drawer if you want to look at it.”

The image of Keith pumping his milk was one that Shiro was going to store away for later. Maybe he could get Keith to do it once so he could watch one time. He also had another idea that he wanted to try once Keith entered his heat.

“Ok. To recap.” Shiro started.

Keith laughed, interrupting Shiro. Sitting up straight and saluting Shiro, Keith said “Yes Captain Shiro. Let’s debrief.”

“Brat.” Shiro said kissing the tip of Keith nose. “To recap” he continued. “You’ll need lots of sex, lots of affection, knotting, and milking?”

“Yeah.” Keith said “And you’ll have to make sure I eat and drink during it, I won’t on my own.”

“Oh, and it’s better if you are in charge.” Keith added in after a moment. “I’m not completely rational during my heat.”

“Got it.” Shiro said and proceeded to pick Keith up so they were facing each other, Keith’s legs spread on either side of Shiro’s thighs. He leaned in and kissed Keith until they were both breathless. 

“Huh?” Keith said in a slight daze, trying to catch his breath.

Shiro proceeded to pull Keith’s shirt off and was starting on his own when Keith recovered.

“What are you doing?” Keith asked coyly.

“What do you think I’m doing.” Shiro said starting on Keith’s pants. 

Keith grinned and started helping Shiro rid them of the rest of their clothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt this was an important chapter. Shiro and Keith's relationship is built on trust, understanding and respect. Discussing your needs during sex (before you have it) is a big deal and I wanted to show it as a healthy normal thing, because it is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's heat finally hits (this one is longer than the other chapters)

The following Thursday.

Keith walks into the kitchen. Shiro is standing at the stove cooking bacon. He was dressed in boxer briefs and had his favorite lion apron on. Keith slid up behind Shiro and wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled into his back. Shiro looked over his shoulder and smiled at Keith. “Morning baby.” He said.

“Mmph.” Keith said, his voice muffled by Shiro’s back.

Shiro laughed and continued to make breakfast for the two of them, Keith clinging to his back the whole time. “Keith, you need to let me go so I can get our breakfast served.”

“Don’t wanna.” Keith said moving until he was standing in front of Shiro, head resting on Shiro’s chest and arms back around him.

Shiro stood there, two plates full of food in his hands and his very clingy, rather warm boyfriend hanging on for dear life. “Alright.” He said and put the plates on the counter. He dipped down and grabbed Keith around his waist and lifted him into his arms. 

Keith snuggled into his hold, content to just stay there as long as Shiro would let him. “What’s going on Keith, you are not usually quite this snuggly? In fact, you are not snuggly most of the time.”

Shiro carried him over to the table and sat down with Keith in his lap. Keith situated himself so he could have as much of himself touching Shiro as possible. “I think it’s my heat. It’s my first heat with no suppressants to dull any of it so I’m not sure.”

“Ok. Want me to call Kolivan and ask? Or just let everyone know it’s time and we won’t be available for the next few days?” Shiro said.

Keith nuzzled into Shiro’s neck and said “Just let everyone know we’re out for a while. I’m not sure how long because of the suppressant thing.”

“Alright, but you have to let me put you down for a couple of minutes.” Shiro said and quickly added “But after that I won’t leave you again until you are ready.” Since Keith started grumble about letting him go.

Keith untangled himself from Shiro and sat in the chair next to Shiro. Shiro got up quickly and grabbed his phone from the table by the door. He called those that needed to know and then came back to the kitchen area. He took a detour to grab their breakfast and then sat down giving Keith his plate. Keith took one look at the plate and pushed it away. He crawled back into Shiro’s lap, content and almost purring. “Baby, you have to eat.” Shiro said. “You’ll get sick if you don’t.”

Keith looked up at Shiro and said “I don’t feel like eating. It’s too hot.”

“Keith.” Shiro said more firmly. “Eat your breakfast.”

Keith sighed and swiveled so that he was still in Shiro’s lap but facing the table. He reached out and grabbed the plate of food and reluctantly started eating. “You’d better take me to bed after this.” Shiro heard Keith mumble out around a piece of bacon he was eating.

“Of course.” Shiro answered, quickly eating his breakfast. He had a feeling he was going to need all the energy he could get.

About five minutes later Keith finished and promptly stood up, grabbing Shiro’s hand and pulling him up with him. Shiro, who was finishing his last piece of bacon, looked down at Keith in surprise. “For someone who didn’t want to eat, you sure finished quickly.” He said.

“Yeah, well.” Keith said, dragging Shiro over to their bed. “Bed now.” 

Laughing Shiro popped the last half a piece of bacon into his mouth and got into bed, pulling Keith down on top of him. “Happy now?” he said fondly, wrapping his arms around Keith.

Keith just huffed and made himself comfortable. 

“So, when does this start hitting you hard?” Shiro asked slowly stroking Keith back.

“Umm, when I was on suppressants it took a few hours for it to fully hit. So maybe two hours this time?” Keith answered.

They spent the next hour cuddling and kissing. Keith started getting warmer and warmer and somewhere along the way he had managed to strip down to just his shirt. “Shiro?” Keith asked 

“Yes.” Shiro answered.

“You really want to do this?” Keith asked quietly. “I just want to make sure you won’t get disgusted or start hating me because of what me being an omega makes you have to do.”

Shiro rolled over so Keith was pinned under him and said “I’m not going to hate you. I want to help you with this. Wouldn’t you help me if it was reversed?”

“Of course.” Keith answered

“Then we’re good.” Shiro answered kissing him. 

“Ok.” Keith said “Because it’s starting to hit hard now.”

Shiro felt Keith start to move under him. He started feeling dampness on his legs and felt Keith’s hard on against his hip. Shiro also groaned a little and asked “Before you go all hazy on me, what do you need first. We talked about it and I know what you need, but how do you want to start? This is my first heat also.”

Keith looked to the side and said “I need you to milk me first. It’s always the first thing that hits hard and my chest is starting to hurt.”

Shiro smiled gently and said “Ok.”

He got up off of Keith to sit on the edge of the bed. “Come here.” Shiro said and patted his lap. 

Keith crawled over to Shiro and sat on his lap, legs spread on either side of Shrio’s hips, up on his knees. “Please, Shiro.” Keith moaned a little. “They really hurt.

“I’ve got you baby.” Shiro said. “I’ll fix it right now.”

Shiro gently pulled the shirt off of Keith and tossed it aside. Keith’s nipples were larger than normal and he could see the tissue around them had a bit of a bulge in it. He reached out and took a nipple between his fingers. “Pull and massage, right?” Shiro questioned. 

“Yeah” Keith said leaning into Shiro’s hand.

Shiro tugged gently at Keith’s nipple and stared transfixed as a small bead of milk collected on it. Tugging again a few more drops came out and started to spill down Keith chest. Shiro looked up at Keith when he heard him whine. He dropped his hand and asked if Keith was ok.

“It’s fine.” Keith bit out. “It just feels good. Please don’t stop.”

After being reassured he wasn’t going to hurt Keith he reached out and grabbed his nipple again, more firmly tugging on it. Milk started dribbling out in a steady flow. With his other hand he massaged the flesh around and the milk really started gushing out. Keith was whimpering on his lap, grinding his hips down onto Shiro’s cock. 

Shiro couldn’t believe how Keith was responding to being milked. He loved watching his boyfriend enjoying himself. Shiro remembered what he wanted to try during their last conversation and let go of Keith’s nipple. He grabbed Keith’s arms and wrapped them around his neck. Quickly dipping down, he took Keith’s nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. Keith shouted Shiro’s name out and came all over the both of them. “Shiro.” Keith panted out. “What, huh?”

 

Shiro gave that nipple one last lick and said “Is it ok for me to milk you that way?”

“You want to?” Keith asked slumped in Shiro’s lap. 

“Yeah, it’s hot as hell.” Shiro answered lightly fondling the other nibble till it started dripping.

“Alright.” Keith answered, pushing his chest into Shiro’s hands. “The other one still hurts.”

Shiro wasted no time laying back in the bed and bringing Keith to hover over him. “Put your nipple in my mouth, Keith.” Shiro ordered.

Keith, getting wetter by the minute, put his chest over Shiro’s head and positioned himself so Shiro could latch on. “Shiro.” Keith wailed, I need more.”

Shiro broke off and asked “what more?”

“Touch me. Not just my nipples.” Keith continued.

“Ok, Ok.” Shiro said and moved his hand down to Keith’s cock so he could thrust into it and still keep his nipple in Shiro’s mouth. 

Shiro loved the taste of Keith’s milk. He was so hard that he felt like he was going to burst but Keith was still puffy and full of milk. He latched on and started suckling for all he was worth. Keith was a mess on top of him. He was pushing his chest down into Shiro’s mouth and rutting into his hand. With his robotic arm he slowly made his way down to Keith’s hole. It was dripping wet with slick and already starting to soften in preparation. Shiro easily slid two fingers in. Keith moaned and pushed back onto Shiro’s hand. “More, Shiro.” Keith called out “Deeper.”

Shiro renewed his suckling on Keith’s nipples, determined to drain them dry. He sped up the pace of his fingers in Keith’s hole, adding a third and fourth finger fairly quickly. He found Keith’s prostate and started brushing over it every pass. Shiro kept up his teasing for as long as he could. Keith was long dry and Shiro was just lapping at Keith’s dry nipples because it made him moan louder.

Finally, Keith grabbed Shiro by his shirt and said “If you don’t stop teasing me and fuck me right now I am going to flip you over and take you.”

“If you want to.” Shiro answered.

Even is his developing haze, and with Shiro’s fingers still in his hole, he paused. “Huh?” he asked.

“Is that what you need right now?” Shiro asked.

“No.” Keith answered. “You wouldn’t mind doing that though?”

“No” Shiro answered. “I’d like it, I’ve always liked it both ways.”

“But I’m an omega.” Keith said. “I can’t.”

“So?” Shiro answered and squeezed Keith’s cock a little making him groan. “This is more than big enough for me, if you want to then we can.”

Keith sat down hard on Shiro’s fingers. “We can talk about that after my heat. Flip me over and fuck me now.”

“Knot?.” Shiro asked as he was laying Keith down in bed.

“Not yet.” Keith moaned as Shiro quickly stripped off his clothing and laid down on top of Keith. “Just get your dick in me and take me.”

Shiro didn’t even respond at this point. He wanted to be in Keith as much as Keith seemed to want him there. He sat back, pulled Keith’s legs up and thrust into Keith in one smooth movement. He didn’t give Keith time to adjust before he set up a brutal pace, slamming into Keith with every thrust.

“Oh Keith. You feel so good.” Shiro said “Look at you. Laying there taking my cock and moaning out my name.”

Keith couldn’t form words anymore. He just reached out for Shiro and pulled himself as close as he could and hung on for the ride. Shiro was pounding into him so hard he thought he was going to pass out with pleasure. He pulled Shiro down for a kiss and gasped into Shiro’s mouth as he came for the second time. Shiro swallowed down Keith’s cries and came a few thrusts later. 

Keith, breathless and boneless slumped against Shiro. Shiro went to pull out and clean up when Keith grabbed him. “No, don’t leave me. Stay in as long as you can. Keep me full.”

“Ok. Keith.” Shiro said and managed to maneuver them down while still keeping Keith full. 

“You ok?” Shiro asked petting what ever part of Keith he could reach.

“Humm,” Keith moaned “feels good.”

Keith pushed back until he was as close to Shiro as he could get while still keeping Shiro’s dick in his ass. “Don’t let go.” Keith said.

“I won’t” Shiro answered, but Keith had already fallen asleep.

 

 

Shiro woke to Keith nuzzling and rubbing himself against him. “Hey” Shiro said blinking heavily. 

“Shiro.” Keith whined. “I need you.”

“Ok.” Shiro said. “I’ve got you.

Shiro pinned Keith to the bed and started kissing him breathless. Slowly Shiro moved down Keith, biting at Keith’s scent gland, nibbling on his nipples, and leaving a trail of hickies down Keith’s stomach and on his thighs. “Look at you.” Shiro said “Hard and wet, just for me. You are starting to soak the sheets.”

“Please.” Keith whimpered out.

Shiro wasted no time swallowing Keith’s cock down. Keith let out a yell and started thrusting into Shiro’s mouth weakly. Shiro reached forward with one hand and thrush three fingers into Keith’s dripping hole. Within one or two thrusts with his fingers Keith was coming down Shiro’s throat. “Good job.” Shiro said sitting up and licking his lips.

Keith blushed, but remained hard and panting. “More.” Keith managed to get out before sitting up and throwing himself into Shiro’s arms. “I need more, I need you.” Keith panted in Shiro’s ear.

“Hands and knees, Keith.” Shiro said with a small pat on Keith’s bottom.

Keith let go of Shiro and positioned himself with his ass waving in the air, open and ready. Shiro leaned forward and tongued his hole for a few minutes, he was curious what Keith would taste like in his heat. He realized that he could get addicted to the taste of   
Keith. All of Keith. Two fingers replaced his tongue followed quickly by three then four. When Keith started gaping around Shiro’s fingers he reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the knotting toy.

Slowly, slowly he pushed the toy into Keith. It wasted no time expanding to fit. Shiro was a little surprised at how big it had gotten and was worried for Keith, but Kolivan had said that it was made for a half Galra in heat and would only expand to what the omega needed. Keith on the other hand started mewing, and thrusting back onto the toy. “Shiro.” He managed to get out.

Shiro, looking down at Keith’s wrecked desperate face, started pumping the toy in and out of Keith quickly. “I know, I’ve got you. Let’s get you ready for the knot.”

“Yesss.” Keith hissed out has he pushed back onto the toy with every thrust Shiro made into him. Shiro watched in amazement as more and more slick dripped out of Keith’s hole and how big the toy had gotten. Over and over again Shiro thrust the toy into Keith, angling down to hit his prostate with each pass. Keith had dropped down on his arms and only had his bottom up in the air. After a particularly hard thrush Keith’s knees gave out. 

“Keith” Shiro said firmly “On our knees.”

Keith struggled to get his legs under him but kept on falling. After the third attempt he gave up. “I can’t.” he said.

“Humm, that’s no good.” Shiro said “I love when you have your pretty ass up in the air. How am I going to knot you otherwise?

“Make me.” Keith moaned out. “Make me take it.”

Shiro growled out loud. “You asked for it.” He reached down and yanked Keith’s hips up. Holding him in place he thrust the toy all the way inside Keith, causing him to cry out Shrio’s name. Shiro quickly lined himself up with the hole in the toy and thrust in. The toy clamped around Shrio at the base of his cock. “Get ready Keith.” He said.

Shiro stated thrusting wildly into Keith, not holding anything back. Gripping Keith hips in his hands he pulled Keith back to meet each of his thrusts, not caring if he was leaving bruises on Keith’s skin. Keith was lost in the pleasure of being used and fucked so thoroughly. He couldn’t think straight, couldn’t talk, couldn’t do anything except feel his body flush with pleasure and beg for more. Both Shiro and Keith lost track of how long they had been at it, Keith had come so many times he didn’t think he could anymore and Shiro was still holding him in place and pounding into him without an end in sight.

Keith thought he was going to black out when Shiro finally came with a wild roar. One final thrust into Keith and the toy started to grow in him. This was the first time he had ever been knotted and he was not prepared for how much his body craved it. His ass clamped down around the knot hard, his flagging cock came to life immediately and he had the hardest orgasm of his life. Shiro tucked Keith against his chest and held him as he rode out the aftershocks of the orgasm, not knowing anything other than the fact that Shiro was holding him and he was surrounded by his smell.

After both of them came down from their high and caught their breath, Shiro rolled them on their sides and made sure Keith was comfortable. After all they had 22:23 ticks to wait out the knot. “You ok?” Shiro asked “I got kind of rough with you, are you hurt?

Keith, hearing the worry in Shiro’s voice, quick to reassure “I’m fine.” He said quietly. “Tired.”

“You’re not hurt?” Shiro asked again, peering over Keith shoulder to try and check if he was really ok.

“I’m going to have bruises.” Keith said “But it was perfect. Besides, you’ll have to do that again a few more times the next twoish days.”

“Yeah?” Shiro said nipping at Keith’s scent gland.

“Yeah.” Keith purred out.

Shiro just smiled and held Keith closer.

 

Over the next two and a half days, Shiro lost count of the times he screwed Keith. They spent the entire time in bed, with only Shiro getting up to bring them food and bring towels to clean them up. They were both exhausted by the time Keith’s heat dissipated sometime during Sunday night. 

Shiro woke up first, late Monday morning. He looked down at Keith asleep on his chest and breathing peacefully for the first time that weekend. He reached out and ran his fingers through Keith’s hair, enjoying watching Keith sleep. Not much time later Keith woke up, pushing his head into Shiro’s petting hand. “That’s nice.” Keith said quietly. 

Suddenly Keith jerked up and started running his hands all over Shiro. “I don’t think I can go at it again right now.” Shiro said grabbing Keith hands and kissing his fingers.

“No.” Keith said trying to tug his hands back. “I am checking to see if I hurt you.”

“Keith” Shiro said while pulling Keith back down onto his chest and hugging him. “I’m fine. We’re both covered in scratches and bruises though. Maybe a few to many hickies.” He added grinning. “But I’m fine.”

“I didn’t hurt you?” Keith said, worry still in his eyes. 

“Nope.” Shiro said pecking Keith on the nose. “Not at all, I’m fine.”

“Thank God.” Keith sighed in relief and crawled all the way up Shiro’s chest until he was looking down at Shiro’s face. “I was so afraid I would.”

Shiro couldn’t resist pulling Keith’s face down for a long kiss. “See, I told you you wouldn’t hurt me. Now I can help you with all your heats.”

“You want to go through this again?” Keith asked incredulously. 

“Every time.” Shiro said rolling over and pinning Keith underneath him. 

Keith laughed and started trying to wiggle himself free. “Ok, ok. I give. You can help with my heats now.”

“Yeah?” Shiro grinned.

“Yeah.” Keith answered back. 

 

They stared at each other stupidly for the next few minutes before Keith said “Ok, I need a bath and we really need to change these sheets.”

“You go get the bath started and I’ll change the sheets.” Shiro said not bothering to move yet.

“Sounds good.” Keith answered and renewed his wiggling to get himself free. He stopped suddenly and gapped up at Shiro. “Are you seriously hard right now? How can you have the energy? Didn’t you just say you didn’t think you could do this again?”

“It’s you Keith.” Shiro answered honestly. “I will never have enough of you.”

“Geeze” Keith said blushing and diverting his eyes. “You’re so embarrassing.”

He looked back at Shiro after a moment and said “Ok, I’m going to go run us a bath. You are going to change the sheets and then come join me in the bath. After we get clean, bring me back to bed and make love to me. Gently.”

“How about I make love to you right now” Shiro said kissing a part of Keith between every word he spoke, “And then, I’ll run a bath for us and I’ll take care of cleaning you up and I’ll make the bed?”

Keith let out a dramatic sigh and flopped back, boneless. “I suppose you could talk me into that.” Keith said dramatically. 

Shiro grinned and continued, loving Keith within an inch of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. I hope it doesn't read to badly. One more chapter to go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, is Shiro serious about letting his omega top? What about their future?

Keith collapsed on top of Shiro completely spent. They were both covered in Keith’s slick and his cum was still dripping out of Shiro’s ass. Shiro wrapped Keith tightly in his arms and tucked him up under his chin so Keith could nuzzle his nose into Shiro’s neck. They laid like that for a long time, just enjoying being together. 

When Shiro started feeling Keith wiggle he loosened his hold and looked down at his boyfriend smiling. “That was awesome baby.” He said kissing the tip of Keith’s nose.

“I still can’t believe you don’t mind me screwing you.” Keith said scrunching up his nose under Shiro’s kiss. “Nobody ever wants an omega to do that where I’m from.”

Shiro rolled till Keith was pinned under him. “I’m not everyone.” He said giving Keith a leering look. “I love having you buried in my ass, pounding away while your slick in dripping down all over my thighs and ass.”

Keith rolled his eyes and shoved Shiro off of him “Geeze Shiro, you are such a perv.”

Shiro just laid there and laughed. “Of course, Keith, it’s you. You were aware of this before we got together. You want to know my favorite way for you to top me?” Shiro asked, eyes gleaming and fingers slowly walking up Keith’s stomach to tweak his nipple.

Keith shuddered a little when Shiro started to pinch his nipple but nodded his head. “Sure, why not, you are going to tell me anyway. You are practically bursting at the seams with glee.” Keith said.

Shiro grinned and dragged Keith back over to lay on top of him causing Keith to let out a groan at being manhandled. “Brute.” Keith said thumping Shiro on the chest but making no move to change position.

“Yup.” Shiro said. “And you love it.”

“Maybe.” Keith conceded “But I can still kick your ass.”

Laughing, Shiro leaned up and started talking lowly into Keith’s ear. “So, my favorite way for you to take me is right before you go into full heat. You slide into me a little frantic. Your nipples are all sore and swollen. You burry yourself into me deeply enough that you can reach your chest up to my mouth. I can latch on and suck you dry while you thrust wildly into me, whining with pleasure….mmph.” Shiro couldn’t finish because Keith covered his mouth with both his hands.

“SHIRO!” Keith screeched at him, blushing bright red. 

Shiro reached up and dragged Keith’s hands away from his mouth and kissed him. “I wasn’t finished.” He said once he had finished kissing Keith. “And you are starting to drip again.”

“That’s your fault.” Keith said blushing again.

“Can I finish?” Shiro asked grinning and running his hands slowly down Keith’s back towards his bottom.

Moaning and spreading his legs, Keith nodded.

Shiro started rubbing his hole lightly while whispering the last into Keith’s ear. “Where were we?” Shiro asked. “Ah yes, I was sucking you dry while you thrust into me.”

Keith started pushing himself down onto Shiro’s fingers but Shiro wouldn’t move away from lightly rubbing his hole. “Last but not least, I slide my arm down and start fingering you open. All while you are still being milked and pounding into me. It’s so hot Keith, you go wild and feel so good.” Shiro finishes. “And that’s my favorite way for you to take me.”

Keith was panting heavily by this point. He pushed up on his elbows and glared at Shiro. “You did that on purpose and you had better take care of it.” Keith demanded. “Fuck me.”

Shiro slowly started inserting his fingers into Keith’s hole. Keith moaned in pleasure pushing back against Shiro’s hand. “Are you sure, Keith?” Shiro asked. “From here you could just slide back into me.”

Keith’s cock jumped against Shiro’s hole and it only took a twitch of his hips to burry himself into Shiro once again. Keith stretched up and bit Shiro’s peck and growled out. “If you take your fingers out of my ass even once, I will kill you.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Shiro answered.

 

Several hours later they were laying there, still in bed, still just being together. Keith buried his head into Shiro’s chest and said “I want to ask you something.”

“Sure” Shiro said

“It’s important.” Keith said.

Shiro pulled back just a little so he could look into Keith’s eyes. “What’s up? You know you can ask me anything.”

“Ok.” Keith responded. “Ok. We’ve been together for a long time.”

“Yeah, a little over two years.” Shiro said.

“Yeah.” Keith said. “And you know I love you, right?”

“Of course.” Shiro said warmly, cupping Keith’s cheek. “I love you too. You know that, right?”

Keith nuzzled into Shiro’s palm and nodded.

“Good.” Shiro said letting his hand fall only to take Keith’s and lace their fingers together. “What’s on your mind?” he said gently.

“Ok.” Keith said. “Ok, so, I was thinking. So, like, maybe, I was wondering, if we …”

Keith left off because he was shaking so hard. Shiro quickly dropped his hand and gathered Keith close to him holding him tightly. “Shh, I’ve got you.” He murmured to Keith.

After a few minutes Keith stopped shaking and started to breathe normally again. Shiro continued to hold him close and rub his back softly. “Want to try again?” Shiro asked.

Keith nodded but kept his head laying on Shiro’s chest. “I’m just going to say it.” Keith said. 

“Ok.” Shiro answered.

“WillYouMateMe?” Keith spat out quickly.

Shiro stilled “Keith?” he asked “Did I hear you right?”

Keith tracing pictures on Shiro’s chest said quietly “It depends on what you heard and what you answer is.”

“Keith.” Shiro said loudly and happily. “You said *mate me*.”

“Maybe.” Keith said stilling himself.

“Really?” Shiro said sitting up quickly and pulling Keith up so he could look in his eyes.

“Yeah.” Keith said looking to the side. “I want you to officially become my mate. But only if you want to.” Keith said quickly.

“If I want to.” Shiro said squeezing Keith tightly. “Of course, I do. I would have at the beginning if you wanted me to.”

“Seriously?” Keith said looking at Shiro like he was crazy. 

“Keith.” Shiro said suddenly serious. “It’s you, it’s always been you. After I met you everything was right. I’ve never felt this way about anyone else, only you.”

“Oh.” Keith said at a loss for words.

Shiro smiled and touched his forehead to Keith’s “Oh.” He repeated grinning even wider.

“Yeah.” Keith said finally smiling. “Oh.”

 

“So” Shiro said dragging Keith into his lap. “When do we do it? Now?”

“Geeze Shiro.” Keith said. “I’ve been wanting to ask you this for months, give me a moment.”

“What took you so long?” Shiro asked burying his nose in Keith’s neck and nibbling Keith’s scent gland.

Keith angled his neck so Shiro had more access and answered “I was scared.”

“Why?” Shiro asked confused.

With an exasperated look on his face Keith answered “Because it’s forever. Once you mate me, I can’t mate with anyone else. You can because you are human but for me that’s it.”

Keith whacked Shiro on the chest and continued “Because I’m asking you for forever. That’s a big deal and I was scared you would think it was too much.”

“Hey now.” Shiro said rubbing the place Keith hit with his hand. “Calm down.”

“I am calm.” Keith said clearly not calm in the slightest.

“Alright.” Shiro said. “Alright, I get it. Forever is scary. But forever with you is not scary at all. Are you sure you want me for forever?”

“That’s a stupid question.” Keith said arms crossed and lower lip out in a pout. “You are the only person I’ve ever been with, trusted enough to be with or loved. Ever since we were kids and I had a school boy crush on you. There’s nobody else that I would ever mate.”

“Ok then.” Shiro said with a thick voice. “Let’s do this. Now?”

“You are in a hurry.” Keith laughed. 

“Of course. I want to get started on forever.” Shiro said brightly.

“You are such a dope.” Keith said looking at Shiro with a tender expression. “Do you want a ceremony or anything? It’s similar to a human marriage if you are interested in it. Or we can just do it and be done.”

“Hummm.” Shiro pondered. “Let’s just do it and mate. Then have a ceremony. I wouldn’t mind showing you off to everyone as mine (am me as yours). Is there a such thing as a matingmoon? Like a human honeymoon? We could go to the beach and have a real vacation.”

 

For the second time that day Shiro found himself cut off by Keith’s hands over his mouth. “What?” he mumbled through Keith’s hands.

“Slow down.” Keith said. “I would rather just mate also. I’m not big on ceremonies, but I don’t mind one if it’s just our close friends/family. Matingmoon, really? If you want to go on a vacation to celebrate that’s fine. But slow down. We only decided to do this about five minutes ago.”

“Sorry.” Shiro said drooping a little and looking at Keith with puppy dog eyes. “I’m just excited.

“Oh my gosh, Shiro, you are hopeless.” Keith said laughing. “We’ll mate during my next heat. Ok? That’s the earliest we could anyway. Let’s leave the ceremony and matingmoon for later planning, my heat’s next week and we’ll be busy with that.”

 

“Sounds good.” Shiro answered tumbling Keith back onto the bed making him wiggle to get away.

“Shiro.” Keith said a little breathlessly “You can’t be serious. This would be the third time today.”

“Keith.” Shiro said propping himself up on his elbows to look at Keith where he had retreated to the top of their bed. “I am always serious about wanting you.”

“Won’t you be too sore tomorrow if we do it again?” Keith asked.

Shiro, grinning evilly, slowly crawled his way up to Keith trapping him in the cage of his arms. Looking into his eyes he said “Who says I’m going to be on the bottom again?”

Keith sputtered for a moment before grinning back and scooting down lower in the bed under Shiro. He quickly licked up Shiro’s cock, already hard and dripping, and rubbed his finger over Shiro’s hole. “Shiro.” Keith said pulling off of Shiro’s cock with a pop. “Your hole is already twitching and you claim that I’m the one going to be on the bottom?”

“Keith.” Shiro growled. “Get those pretty lips back on my cock or I’ve going to flip you over right now and burry myself in you.” 

Keith licked the head of Shiro’s cock and looked contemplative for a bit then smirked up at Shiro. “You up for both?”

“Can you handle it?” Shiro asked starting to slowly thrusting in and out of Keith’s mouth.

“Shiro.” Keith purred happily pulling off of Shiro for a moment. “I’m made for it.”

Shiro swore and sunk back into Keith’s wet mouth picking up his pace just a bit. It didn’t matter that he was bigger than Keith. It didn’t matter if Keith was an omega and he was considered a human alpha. It didn’t matter who was on the top or bottom, Keith always won. He had Shiro wrapped around his finger and had since they had first met. Shiro moaned as Keith adjusted his head so he could take Shiro further down his throat. He realized, as Keith pulled him down by the hips to encourage him to speed up, that he wouldn’t have it any other way. Being wrapped around Keith’s finger sounded like a wonderful place to be for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter. This started as a little idea that bounced around in my head and now here is a four chapter story. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I do wonder if I want to add an epilogue though. Hummm.......?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea that's been running around in my head recently. This is going to be a three part-er. I hope you enjoyed it even a little.


End file.
